El día del Juicio
by Kmiya
Summary: El día a llegado y Kaho se dirige a ese lugar, pero antes de llegar se encuentra con alguien peculiar.


**Advertencias:** Crossover!! Huyan!!  
**Nota:** Hecho para la ficathon 08 de Piffle Fanfic. Diría que es mi primer fic de CCS, pero es crossover, así que no vale (?)  
**Promt:** Kaho conoce a alguna de las criaturas o espectros de HOLiC.  
**Palabras:** 673.  
**Para:** Laurus Nobilis.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**El día del Juicio**

Miraba su reloj a cada rato, esperando poder llegar a tiempo. La mujer tenía una fuerte corazonada de que ese sería el día en que el Juicio se llevaría a cabo, por lo tanto no podría desperdiciar ni un segundo, tenía que estar ahí costara lo que costara. Pero tan ensimismada estaba pensando en eso que no notó como _de repente_ alguien había aparecido frente a ella.

―Usted ―dijo la joven, con voz seria y cuando Kaho alzó la vista, pudo notar que le estaba señalando con un paraguas azul.

―¿Si? ―la señorita Mizuki le miró con curiosidad, pues su apariencia no era nada común. La joven tenía el cabello atado en dos grandes rizos, de un color azul claro, como el de sus ojos. Vestía un elegante vestido negro, como los de antaño y sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes del mismo color. Sintió por un momento que debería ponerse a la defensiva, porque estaba segura que esa persona no era un ser humano.

―Usted debe saberlo ¿verdad? ―Kaho parpadeó, un tanto confundida, haciendo que la chica frunciera el ceño y, con el paraguas, señalara a su alrededor―. Los espíritus, todos están muy inquietos en esta zona, como antelación de que algo grande sucederá. Estoy segura de que usted sabe que es lo que pasara.

Kaho entonces la reconoció y sonrió, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. A la Ame Warashi aquella sonrisa le recordó a alguien, causándole mala espina en cierta forma.

―Así es, el día de hoy se realizara un evento muy importante, en el cual se definirá el destino de cierto poder mágico.

Al escucharla, Ame Warashi suspiró fastidiada, cruzándose de brazos. Miró hacia el cielo y negó con gesto cansado.

―Que horror, justo el día que vengo por esta zona sucede esto ―descruzó los brazos, encogiéndose de hombros―. Al menos esos seres mágicos dejaran de fastidiar por aquí.

―Oh, ¿se ha topado con alguno? ―preguntó curiosa Kaho.

―Si, uno pequeño que me fastidio todo un día, poniendo todo nublado ―le contestó la niña de la lluvia, como si aquella fuera una platica entre viejas amigas―. Esa cosa modifico el clima unos instantes y varios del _otro_ mundo me echaron a mi la culpa ―bufó, molesta ante el recuerdo. Kaho rió un poco, imaginando que fue un momento desagradable para ella y dándose cuenta de que al parecer las cartas Clow no sólo molestaban a los humanos, sino también a los espíritus.

En ese momento, una gran porción de tierra se alzó en el templo que estaba cerca de ahí y ambas mujeres lo miraron sin sorpresa alguna. Kaho observó su reloj, dándose cuenta que la hora estaba cada vez más cerca. Ame Warashi notó ese gestó y decidió que ya era hora de marcharse.

―Como sea, mejor me voy de aquí antes de que esto se complique más y quede atrapada en medio del conflicto ―dijo, abriendo su paraguas―. Usted también debería de irse a proteger.

―Gracias por el consejo. ―Kaho observó como alzaba el paraguas y comenzaba a flotar, pero una duda le inundó de repente― Disculpa ―dijo, deteniendo el avance de la Ame Warashi, quien le miró indicándole que procediera―, ¿cómo sabías que yo estaba informada de lo que sucedería?

―Eso es demasiado obvio ―contestó, sin darle importancia―. Para nosotros es muy fácil distinguir a los humanos comunes de los de tu tipo ―comenzó a elevarse nuevamente, pero antes de desaparecer murmuró algo que dejó intrigada a la profesora―. Además, tu aura se parece a la de esa mujer, tienen el mismo tipo de sonrisa. Así que pensé que deberías ser su conocida. Adiós.

Kaho se quedó viendo el lugar en el que desapareció por unos instantes, preguntándose a quien se había referido. En ese momento la tierra a su alrededor comenzó a temblar, por lo que decidió dejar eso de lado y apurarse hacia el templo. Primero se ocuparía de la pequeña Sakura y después investigaría a fondo las palabras de la niña de la lluvia, puesto que no le gustaba quedarse con la duda.

**Fin de la historia.**

* * *

_¿Reviews? :3_**_  
_**


End file.
